¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!
by Kenan Kidney
Summary: (Tony x Oc) :AU: ¿Qué pasaría cuando cambias a dos personas totalmente diferentes, de cuerpo? Tal vez de esa forma aprendan la lección. Oc: Keila (prototipo de Kenan, para los que ya la conocen) Rated T por lenguaje. Varias referencias al mundo real.
1. Chapter 1

**_Qué hay, viejos! Volví, y ahora con una historia que no es homosexual. Es un milagro._**

**_Participo -supongo- con éste intento de novela (no es necesario que me digan que es una novela, ya me quedó claro poco a poco) es como una comedia romántica, I guess._**

**_Keila Kindemann llegó de Alemania. A Long Beach, Estados Unidos, para una pasarela que tiene como condición para que una agencia muy famosa en su país la represente._**

* * *

_Capítulo uno: Conociendo al Enemigo._

Dicen que todo cambio es para bien. Pues Keila Kindemann no pensaba lo mismo. O tal vez sí. Proveniente de Alemania llegó a su nueva escuela en Long Beach, nuevas caras, nuevos profesores, al menos para ella. Afortunadamente conoció a un compañero de clases que después se volvió su amigo; David Bowen. Seguido de Axel Lea el fiel compañero de David, un dúo muy dinámico.

Sólo habían pasado dos semanas de su llegada, poco a poco comenzaba a ambientarse. En receso se sentaban los tres a comer, y a escuchar como David intentaba hacer que sus "hechizos" funcionaran, con un libro que siempre trae en sus manos. Hasta entonces no han visto que alguno funcione.

—Deberías acercarte a hablarle— Le comentó el rubio a su amiga. Ella continuó tomando de su vaso con jugo.

—Ah… ¿quién? — Preguntó Keila intentando no parecer obvia.

David rodó los ojos — ¡A Clint, tontuela! — a lo que la mujer le dirigió una mirada fulminante. Después el rubio se encogió de hombros y no dijo más.

Iban a comenzar otra charla cuando un grupo de chicas entraba a la cafetería. Keila no encontraba una buena razón por la cual hubiera tantas chicas, tal vez alguno de sus ídolos americanos salió en esas revistas populares.

— ¿Quién es ese? — Keila miró como un chico moreno, un tanto alto, caminaba mientras le hablaba a una muchacha rubia de ojos azules.

David suspiró —Es Tony Stark — le dijo como si nada. Keila frunció el seño, demandando una respuesta más larga — Es el chico máaas popular del colegio —

—Pedante— dice ella sin interés.

Pasó el receso un poco más calmado, Keila apenas se acostumbraba a la "grandiosa" presencia del chico popular. En su lista de deseos sólo se encuentra poder hablar aunque sea una vez con el mejor arquero del equipo de su colegio, Clint Barton, pero núnca está sólo; siempre acompañado de esa curiosa pelirroja.

Un día como otros, eso pensaba ella. Llegó más temprano de lo que solía llegar, así que comenzó a dar una caminata por el colegio, cuando llegó sólo memorizó a dónde iría, y para familiarizarse con la nueva escuela, de ahí no se iría pronto.

Tuvo que llegar de Alemania debido a que la Agencia que estaba a punto de representarla le dio la condición de que debía hacer una pasarela para alguna marca internacional que no fuera en su país. Así que aceptó.

Divagaba tanto en su mente, sumando que traía ambos audífonos puestos, no prestaba mucha atención en el camino. Fue en una esquina dónde no se fijó y chocó con un chico.

—Lo… siento— dijo ella después de sobarse la cabeza, y agacharse para recoger su celular y las llaves… ¿de un automóvil? De la otra persona.

—Una lindura como tú no debe disculparse — le respondió coquetamente el chico con el que chocó. Moreno… alto… presumido.

Keila gruñó en bajo, le molestaba que le dijeran de esa forma, y de otras —Está bien — le entregó las llaves al moreno y se disponía a reanudar su caminata.

—Oye… ¿Me estás evitando? — el chico moreno seguía a Keila para intentar hacer que se detuviera.

—No — Contestó secamente, mientras seguía caminando y miraba su reloj de muñeca Coco Chanel.

—A mi me parece que sí… — fue cuando el moreno se puso frente a ella, provocando que se detuviera con un respingo — ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Es acaso que no me conoces?

—Keila… y me pareces un alumno más, como otros y yo—

—Yo… ¡Soy Tony Stark! Mucho gusto, supongo — Tony tomó la mano de Keila y la beso caballerosamente. Vio que ella no tenía reacción alguna — ¡Vaya! Eres de las pocas chicas que no se vuelve loca al hablarme —

—Sí… claro, bueno, debo ir a mi aula de clases — Keila se despidió con un ademán en su mano y siguió caminando.

— ¡Te veo en receso, linda! — le gritó como despedida Tony. Y ella soltó un bufido.

David que miró a su amiga hablando con Tony iba a opinar algo pero Keila le tapó la boca — Ni se te ocurra decir algo— Y juntos fueron a su salón de clases. En su clase de Química intentaba poner atención, pero el ruido de un lápiz de una persona en especial no la dejaba poner atención. Fue cuando miró atrás y miró a Clint Barton volteando hacia la ventana, se notaba lo poco que le interesaba esa clase. Keila devolvió su mirada al pizarrón, y tomó notas.

Al poco rato sintió un papelito golpearle la cabeza, lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo abrió; "eres Keila, verdad? Soy Clint, tal vez podremos hablar en receso". Keila respiró con calma, y aguantando la emoción guardó el papelito e hizo como si nada.

Llegando su ansiado momento de receso, fue Clint quién la buscó — ¡Hey! Hola, Keila — Le saludó con una seriedad… alegre.

— ¡Hola, Clint! ¿Te puedo decir así, no? Digo… — Dijo Keila torpemente, no llevaba nada de conocerlo y ya estaba metiendo la pata. Eso provocó una ligera risa por parte de Clint, pero ella sólo le sonrió nerviosa.

—Vamos a la Cafetería, tengo hambre — Le dijo el rubio, ella asintió para después avanzar con Keila a su lado. Eligieron su bandeja con lo que comerían ese día, y poco a poco Keila logró soltarse que ya comenzaba a hablar con las manos también.

David al poco tiempo se les unió, también platicando animadamente pero prestaba más atención a su libro de hechizos que le daba a Keila más oportunidad de hablar con Clint. Tan entretenida estaba que no notó cuando cierto moreno entró a la Cafetería buscando a alguien.

— ¡Keila! — dijo Tony emocionado. La aludida levantó la cabeza y miró hacia dónde la llamaban "es ese idiota de nuevo", pensó. Él moreno sonrió y se acercó a ellos — ¡Légolas! Veo que ya conociste Keila… — lo último lo pronunció con un poco de odio. Tomó una silla y la acomodó en medio de Clint y Keila.

—Oye Tony… Ah, no importa. Keila nos vemos en clase — Clint terminó por despedirse para salir de la Cafetería e ir a la Biblioteca. Keila después de que Clint desapareciera quitó su sonrisa y miró a Tony.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema, Stark? — Le encaró la mujer de ojos grises. A lo que el moreno puso cara de desentendido.

—Yo vine a hablar contigo — le respondió como si nada.

—Eso fue grosero — dijo Keila para cruzarse de hombros y voltear hacía otro lado y no mirar a Tony.

David dejó de murmurar un hechizo, ese momento incómodo en el que dos personas discuten frente a ti. Ojeando entre página y página de su libro vio un hechizo interesante, y decidió probarlo.

— ¿Grosero? Ser cortante cuando alguien te hace un cumplido también es grosero, ¿sabes? —Tony miró con el seño fruncido a Keila para que ésta volteara a mirarle.

—Oh, ¡Creí que a una persona tan presumida como tú no le importaría! — Le contestó Keila en voz alta, pero sin gritar.

Mientras tanto David acomodaba sus manos en varias poses — siacnerefid sus nedivlo euq sah, sajerapsid sanoserp sod A (A dos personas disparejas, has que olviden sus diferencias) — Pero vio que siguió sin pasar algo, desanimado cerró su libro para seguir escuchando que tenían que decirse los otros dos.

— ¿Terminaste? — preguntó molesta Keila.

— Mm… Sí, porqué no— le respondió más calmado Tony.

Keila tomó sus cosas, seguido de David y salieron de la Cafetería — ¿Funcionó alguno de tus hechizos? — dijo más tranquila la mujer. David sólo negó con la cabeza un poco.

Esa misma noche; Keila tuvo que destaparse totalmente, sentía un calor muy grande, y no era por otra cosa… Su abanico estaba prendido y las ventanas abiertas ¿qué más podría ser? Y Durmió como pudo.

Al igual que un genio, millonario, popular. Se movía en su cama King size intentando encontrar una posición cómoda, pero el calor le impedía mucho dormir bien, y su cerebro no estaba de su lado, le recordaba lo estúpido que fue hoy al sentarse en medio de esos dos.

* * *

_**DígamenNn sí la continuo:( o sí hecho ésto a la papelera de reciclaje para no atormentarme una eternidad:I**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bueno... yolo, espero que aunque no dejen review estén leyéndola .. no solía escribir sobre mi OC y otro personaje, así que éste es un intento._**

**_En el capítulo anterior no mencioné.. *Ésta historia participa en un concurso en la página de Facebook: "Robert Downey Jr. - Fans" pero nosé si estoy participando, osea no sé si lo recibieron:( o qué.. en fin._**

**_Keila es baja, mide 1.51, tiene el cabello hasta la cintura pero tiene una trenza de lado, su cabello es color castaño rojizo. Ojos grises. Quiere ser modelo. (cómo yo :okay:)_**

* * *

**_Capítulo dos: ¡Éste cuerpo no es mío!_**

A la mañana siguiente Keila despertó con la alarma… Qué ella recordaba no había cambiado el sonido, sonaba peculiar. Bueno, lo ignoró, y se levantó de la cama, se sentía un poco pesada, y las sábanas eran demasiado suaves, la cama muy grande.

— Ésta no es mi casa…— dijo en voz baja pero segura.

Se levantó a prisa para mirarse al espejo; Alto, moreno, sin pechos (tal vez los contaría, ese cuerpo tenía formados unos por el ejercicio…), demasiado vello en las piernas, un… "paquete" que no era suyo, cabello corto.

— ¡Ésta no soy yo! — pero por más que hablaba su voz se escuchaba gruesa — Ahora… Ahora soy ese maldito presumido de Stark, demonios…—

En otra casa, a una persona al parecer le iba mejor — ¿Porqué soy tan baja? — Decía Tony mientras se miraba al espejo y se tocaba de arriba abajo hasta llegar a los pechos — Tamaño apropiado… cabello largo y rojizo, ojos grises, trasero proporcional a los pechos — se miraba el rostro —Soy Keila… ¿Pero porqué? Además mi voz es, ¡su voz! Es aguda. En qué lio me he metido —

Ambos evitaron una penosa charla con la familia. Llegaron lo más pronto posible al colegio y comenzaron a buscarse el uno al otro.  
Fue que se encontraron en un pasillo.

— ¡Staaark! — dijo Keila en el cuerpo de Tony, se notaba el acento alemán que le daba a su apellido.

— ¡Keila, cariño! Qué bueno verte. Oye… viéndome desde tu perspectiva de estatura me veo mucho más guapo — dijo Tony en el cuerpo de Keila mientras miraba su cuerpo correspondiente de arriba abajo.

—Enfócate en esto. ¿No tienes idea de qué nos pasó? — preguntó la "mujer" algo preocupada.

—Sea lo que sea, no es ciencia. Así que no está a mi alcance — respondió Tony, de la forma más simple que pudo encogiéndose de hombros — Oye, tu casa es linda, lástima que la viera en éste contexto — terminó de decir haciendo énfasis en el cuerpo en el que estaba.

—Tú… ¡Me viste desnuda! — gritó Keila asustada.

— ¡T-tranquila! No grites… no querrás que nos escuchen — Tony le tapó la boca inmediatamente — No, no lo hice, tomé ropa que creí se vería bien y me cambié sin mirarme siquiera en el espejo. Espero que tú hayas hecho algo por tu parte.

Keila sólo asintió avergonzada — Se nota que no soy yo, yo no convino Alexander McQueen con Louis Vuitton. Tendremos que actuar lo más normal posible ¿De acuerdo? — le dijo al hombre… mujer ahora.

—O pensarán que estamos locos — terminó de decir Stark. Tomaron rumbos hacía sus respectivas aulas. Pero después regresaron a dónde se encontraron hace rato.

—Dame tu horario — Dijeron al unísono.

Lograron sobrevivir las primeras clases intentando actuar como el otro. Para Keila fue un poco incómodo que toda la atención –y más de las mujeres- estuviera sobre ella… él. Keila no bateaba para un solo lado, pero tampoco buscaba novia.

Se despidió gentilmente de una chica que no se le había despegado en todo el día para poder buscar a Tony –básicamente a ella misma-, entró a la Cafetería para encontrarse a Tony (en el cuerpo de Keila) hablando con Clint, se detuvo para ver que tramaba Stark.

Con cada cosa que Clint decía, ella (él) reía muy alto y llegaba a golpear la mesa para exagerar. Por muy seria que fuera la charla. No sabía si interrumpirlos, hasta que vio como Tony tomaba la sopa de espagueti con las manos y la metía a su boca manchándose alrededor hasta la nariz. A lo que Clint sólo miraba a Keila (Tony por dentro) un poco extrañado.

—Sí quiere jugar sucio, jugaremos sucio — Keila (en el cuerpo de Tony) apartó las bandejas de una mesa para pararse sobre ella, se aclaró la garganta para que todos guardaran silencio, fue muy rápido –pues de quién hablábamos-, Tony (siendo Keila) miró a ver de qué se trataba. Keila al sabe que –todos- le prestaban atención —Les habla Tony Stark, uh, ¡claro! Todos me conocen aquí. Bueno, quería comentarles que… ¡éste galán está disponible para cualquiera! Sí saben a lo que me refiero… Podría decirse que "bateo" ambos géneros —Dijo por último y se cruzó de brazos. La mayoría gritó entre asombrados y alegres. Bajó de la mesa mientras Keila (Tony por dentro) se le acercaba a paso veloz.

— ¡Qué-qué fue eso! — le dijo ella (él) molesto.

Tony tomó de la muñeca a Keila para llevarla fuera de la cafetería, en un pasillo poco transitado — Porqué dijiste que tú… ¡yo! ¿Bateo para ambos lados? ¡Ni siquiera me gustan los hombres! — dijo molesta(o).

— ¿¡Cuándo mierda me has visto comer con las manos, animal!? — Le dijo Keila a punto de estallar.

— ¡¿Y con ésta boca comes?!... —

— ¿Algún "maldito" problema? — respondió Keila haciendo énfasis en la palabrota.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento mientras pensaban en lo que acaban de hacer. — Lo siento… — dijo Keila (en el cuerpo de Tony) con sinceridad. Tony le miró con los ojos grises del cuerpo prestado para responderle.

—No… fue mi culpa, no debí comportarme así frente a Clint — Tony se disculpó mientras recargaba su espalda en la pared y se dejaba caer hasta quedar sentado(a).

Otro rato pasó en el que no hallaban que decirse, sí palabras motivacionales o algo que les dijera si iban a poder cambiar a la normalidad. Fue cuando Keila (en el cuerpo de Tony) escuchó unos sollozos y miró a Tony.

— ¿Y sí jamás podremos cambiar? — dijo Tony casi rompiendo en llanto.

—No… no llores con mi cuerpo, por favor… Ah, todo estará bien. Creo que ya sé quién nos puede ayudar — dijo Keila para evitar que Tony avergüence –a su cuerpo original-, ayudó a Tony a pararse y lo jaló hacia la Biblioteca.


End file.
